


Broken I

by MaRieW



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 稿子，亲友OC的车，没有详尽的世界观，总之有剑和魔法和坏东西。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Broken I

**Author's Note:**

> 稿子，亲友OC的车，没有详尽的世界观，总之有剑和魔法和坏东西。

如法师所窥探到的那般，他的这位友善且鲁莽的队友显然不是一只简单的、普通的、多入人类的黄龙龙裔。那些用外露的角昭告着所有人他们的不同的蠢笨黄色色种的龙总是粗暴、贪婪，充满着魔法生物应该具有的每一个坏到极点的特质。  
起初法师只当这位临时的队友是一位合格的野蛮人，横冲直撞，将队友的伤害都抗在自己身上却丝毫不在意痛觉，似乎这是一种让破刃可以感觉到愉快的知觉。法师听说过不少龙类会因为长寿而逐渐变得感觉迟钝，甚至会感觉不到饥饿。  
到了临死时许多龙会变成化石，而许多龙会变成疯子。  
法师还是见过不少魔法生物的，毕竟他们这类人虽不使用自然元素，但也要精通部分理论，至少要明白怎么与这些魔法生物谈条件。而法师正巧有个不太好的癖好，他自己当然不这么认为这个癖好不好。  
无名的小法师喜欢与不同的魔法生物欢爱，不论物种与物种的性别。他将这一行为冠上学习异类的习性，但他射精的时候从来都只顾着当下的空白。  
现在法师盯上了他的龙裔队友，本来他想试着邀约、诱惑这个看起来就不知世事的队友。但当他知道破刃不是那飘着腐烂世俗气味的黄龙时，法师的头脑里似乎已经将这只善良纯真的龙按在了旅馆的棉麻床单上。或许拴着？法师的头脑里面闪出来这个意外的念头，他还未能感受过一个龙裔的龙型具有的力量，以及那些暗巷里流传的小道消息：“某些龙种似乎具有双性的特征。”  
破刃当然没有那种“特殊的”功能。对于这位在背后觊觎着他屁股的法师，破刃并不是没有自觉，毕竟法师看着他时眼睛仿佛游走出来了一只粘腻的黑蛇。破刃在自己的床上反思时只会想是否是自己的附魔剑术让这个对魔法天生有知觉的法师联系到了自己真实的种族。这可不是什么轻松糊弄就能完事的，破刃担心法师会将这个发现宣扬出去。  
破刃决定与法师谈个条件。在就酒馆里，用一杯奶酒撬开他的嘴。法师对于这表面上总是迟钝的龙种突然的邀约显得急不可耐，他匆忙赴约，甚至没有换下练习的长袍，满脑子怀着想要做爱的念头。  
当奶酒端送在两人面前时，侍应转过身时翻了个白眼，现在的冒险者真是什么样都有，他心想。  
破刃端坐着，似乎思考着自己的问题应该如何开口，似乎怎么样自己都不能令这个临时队友获得满足，毕竟一个稀有龙种带来的价值比龙种自己能许诺的要多得多。法师看出来了破刃的忸怩，他误认为这是破刃的倾心。他想，多么可爱的物种，龙类竟然会因为提出取乐的行为而感到害羞，他或许还是爱上我了，虽然我未曾爱过龙，但他不见得不如人类女性。  
当龙种被邀约至这个酒馆看起来最好的房间里时，龙似乎还不知道应该做什么。法师脱下他的袍子，身上不可思议的布着一些看起来只有搏斗才会留下的痕迹。“他不会是要和我打一架再把我押送给什么地方当奴隶吧，”破刃想起来十六岁那年的苦日子，思考着该怎么逃跑和惋惜即将撕毁的委托。  
“你为什么不脱衣服？”法师不满的询问，破刃抬起头，人类男性锻炼有素的躯体呈现在他面前，还有一个半勃的生殖器。破刃在上厕所时经常看见那玩意。他侧头发出发出疑惑的声音，似乎不理解赤身裸体的法师要怎么样与他搏斗。  
法师对魔法生物太过了解了，他们大部分种类都不知道什么叫做交配，更何况破刃看起来成年的龙，他就那样略过了破刃眼中的不解与尴尬，坐在了床边。这是酒馆里唯一会每日更换羽毛被子的房间了，他们甚至会给看起来需要的冒险者们放一束插花。  
法师花了大概一分钟的时间说清楚了自己的要求，破刃当然不能够理解口交的含义，他跟随着法师的指导将他用来排泄的那个棍状物放在口中舔舐，像他幼年还是一头龙的样子时玩磨牙的木棍。  
破刃也不能理解人类在他舔舐过程中发出来的满足的叹息，但他竟下意识的理解了这件事似乎不太能对每一个朋友都做。“至少法师让我这样做以后不会暴露我的种族，”破刃想到自己鳞片间的绒毛，想到不用失去它们似乎是一件不错的事情。  
随后，法师顺其自然的让破刃赤裸着平躺在了床上，破刃没有感觉到会在着羊绒毯上被宰杀的危机，他躺下，四肢不知怎么安放。  
法师吟唱了一段听起来沉重粘腻的咒语，破刃感觉到了不适，他觉得自己似乎不该在这个时候提出想要去厕所的要求。他夹紧了双腿，让自己排泄的感觉憋在了腹部。法师似乎发出来了一声嗤笑，随即扯过破刃的双腿让它们自然的垂落在自己的腰间。  
“我以为龙种至少会在某一方面突出他们的特点，除了那对懒得隐藏的角。”法师的右手像炼金术士查看量杯一样拨弄着破刃的生殖器，似乎在寻找着鳞片或者从根部分开的两头。破刃敷衍的应答着，怎么会有雄性感兴趣另一个雄性的生殖器呢？  
法师的手指伸向因为他的小技巧而渗出水元素的小口，破刃因为异物感和腹部的臌胀紧张的收紧双腿。而法师还在念叨着可惜并不是双性生殖器这种话题。  
交配，破刃想起来自己似乎对这种场景有过印象，似乎人类都是用这种方式来传递他们的生命。但他与法师在种族性别上都不太像是具有传承能力的那一只。破刃还在思考着，法师已经将他勃起的生殖器放进了他因为魔法咏唱而感觉异常清晰的排泄口中。  
法师才不在乎龙种能否在性爱中学习或获得愉悦，他只想着自己的快感和冲撞在一个异类生物体内的新奇感。破刃的角似乎好几次的撞在床头的雕花木板上，雷元素不经意的从尖角漏出。这对破刃并不是什么好体验，一种无力感与麻痹在他的腿间游走。  
“他是把我当成雌性了？人类真是可怜的生物。”破刃想起来大家长怀里的那些龙蛋，似乎人类并不从中诞生。  
当法师将自己的液体射在破刃腹内时，破刃闻到了海的腥味，像是没被火烤过的鱿鱼一般。法师没有什么不满，冲破刃点点头，将毯子扯下顺手擦拭了自己身体。  
破刃坐起来，匆忙套着他的行头，心想，太好了，我终于能够去厕所了。


End file.
